


A Hand For Me To Hold

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Romance, Therapy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: After solving the Latimer and Sandbrook case Alec Hardy is supposed to be happy instead the emotional roller coaster ride has left him drained and depressed. Forced to go into therapy Alec just doesn't feel comfortable talking about his feelings or what's bothering him. Until he meets Clara Oswald, a young therapist that not only gets him to open up but also captures his heart. Unfortunately, she already has a boyfriend so a relationship is out of the question...right?(Takes place after season two and just before season three)





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Hardy stared down at his hands in complete awkward silence. The only indication of sound was the clock on the wall in that therapist’s office, Dr. Martha Jones sighed and waited for him to speak as she always did. She was beginning to believe Alec was taking silence to a whole new art form.

Alec wasn’t trying to be rude. It’s just this whole thing just felt strange to him. How did this even happen?  
He wasn’t the first human to experience nightmares and stress and he certainly wasn’t going to be the last but it was enough to have his co-worker Ellie Miller worry. Of course she had been worried about him for some time, now but that was no reason to suggest to the chief that he seek therapy! The whole thing was daft!

“Mr. Hardy,” Dr. Jones finally spoke. “You are aware the purpose of being here, right?”

He nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Yes.”

She sighed. “Well, you’ve been coming here a week and the only thing we’ve accomplished is a staring contest.”

Alec groaned. “I know and I’m sorry,” He replied. “But I’m just not used to this.”

“Used to what?” Dr. Jones asked.

“This,” He gestured at the room. “All of this therapy stuff. It’s weird.” Alec admitted.

“I’m only trying to help you, Mr. Hardy.” She replied sincerely.

He nodded. “Aye, I know but it’s not exactly easy sitting here and being expected to spill my life story to total stranger with a daft ticking timer going,” Alec shook his head. “I’m sorry I can’t, I just can’t do this.”

Dr. Jones shrugged. “Fair enough,” She replied. “Not all methods are for everyone.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to do this nonsense, anymore?” He remarked.

She gave him a look. “Look there is a reason why you’re here. Your colleagues, daughter and even your ex have noticed you’ve been under tremendous stress since your last two cases were solved. Your daughter says you’ve just shut down and you’re still having nightmares.”

Alec just lowered his gaze slightly ashamed. He never wanted to drag his daughter, Daisy in this mess.

Dr. Jones looked at him. “This is a time where you’re supposed to be celebrating your biggest achievements, you just solved two impossible cases instead it’s just brought you depression and everybody’s worried.”

He stared at his hands then glanced up at her. “Believe it or not I’m not trying to get on everyone’s nerves.” Alec protested.

Dr. Jones smirked slightly. “Never said you were but you can’t keep on like this,” She tilted her head. “You do want to feel better, yeah?”

He just grunted. If this was supposed to make him feel better it wasn’t working.

She sighed heavily. “Okay, let’s try this,” Dr. Jones said resting her arms on her desk. “I have a therapist, name Clara Oswald. She’s new but experienced and you might find it easier to talk to her.”

“Getting rid of me, then?” Alec remarked.

Dr. Jones shot him a look. “No, I’m trying to help,” She said writing a note. “I’m not ready to give up on you, yet, Mr. Hardy.” She handed him the paper.

“That’s your next appointment with Dr. Oswald,” She sighed. “Maybe she can get through to you.” Dr. Jones said.

Alec reluctantly took the paper and stood.

Dr. Jones smiled reassuringly at him. “It’ll get better you’ll see.”

Alec had heard that before. He mentally rolled his eyes and slowly walked out.

 

Clara Oswald quickly grabbed her coffee and checked her watch. She had to be at work at eight and it was almost 7:30 A.M.

Clara was a dedicated therapist a bit scattered at times but always cared about her patients. 

She started doing her mental checklist. Phone, purse, then she remembered her keys.

“Keys, where are my keys?” Clara muttered looking around.

She started searching for her car keys. Clara groaned, why is it when she had a new patient she always seem to misplace her keys? 

“Where are my keys?” Clara muttered. She had a new patient and didn’t want to keep Mr. Hardy waiting. It took a few minutes to realize they were right in front of her on the table.

Her cat Mr. Sniffles looked at her slightly amused and mewed.

She frowned. “Oh, hush.” Clara gently scolded patting the cat’s head.

As soon as she walked out of her flat her cellphone rang, it was Danny. Clara groaned. She forgot to call him last night! Another thing she wasn’t good at remembering to call back her boyfriend.

She put it on speaker as she went into her car.

“Danny, hi!” She said as cheerful as she could.

“Hi, there you are,” Danny sighed. “What happened, you said you call me back?”

Clara sighed. “I know, I’m sorry, I had to get my file ready for my new patient last night and I just forgot.”

She could almost see him shaking his head. It made her feel guilty. Clara’s job was demanding at times and sometimes she did accidentally neglect Danny.

He sighed heavily. “You know you could just go back to teaching? Things were a lot easier, then.” Danny remarked.

Clara rolled her eyes. “We talked about this,” She said slightly annoyed. “I like my new job and I didn’t nearly kill myself juggling teaching and night school for nothing.”

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Danny apologized. “I just miss you.” He admitted.

She smiled softly. “I miss you, too,” She bit her lip as if pondering something. “Look, I’ll make it up to you, yeah? Dinner, tonight at my place?” Clara offered.

“Okay,” He replied sounding cheerful. “I’ll bring takeout?” Danny offered.

“Okay,” She smiled. “How about 7:00 P.M?”

“Sounds good!” He replied.

They said bye and Clara breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could only hope the rest of her morning would go just as smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec wandered around the room waiting for Dr. Oswald, glancing at the framed degrees and diplomas on the wall. The room was simple a few potted plants, book cases, a desk and a chair. Nothing fancy.

“Dr. Clara Oswin Oswald.” Alec read off the paper. He grunted. She sounded old and pompous.

He sighed glancing at some pamphlets, a glass ball on her shelf with zapping sparks going off inside caught his eye. It was a bit out of place for a therapist. He frowned looking closer.

“Looks like something you see in a museum.” He muttered.

“That’s because it is.” A female voice chimed behind him. He turned and saw a petite young woman with chestnut short hair smiling at him.

“It was a gift,” She explained closing the door. “And word of advice, don’t touch it,” She advised walking past him. She sighed sitting down. “Unless you want stickety up hair that is.”

He just looked at her slightly surprised. She was tiny and that office chair just made her look smaller. She glanced up at him smiling.

“So I’m Clara Oswald,” She introduced herself. “Won’t you have a seat, Alec?” She offered. 

He cringed a bit at that. He never liked his name.

“Um, could we not call me that?” He asked sitting down.

“What, Alec?” She questioned.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I don’t really like my name.”

Clara shrugged. “What do I call you, then?”

“Hardy, will do, fine.” Alec replied.

Clara thought a moment as if pondering then shook her head.

“Nah, I like Alec, better.” She decided taking a sip of coffee.

Alec arched his eyebrow at her bold attitude as she looked over his file while chewing her pen cap.

He continued to stare at her. She certainly wasn’t what he had expected. She was young with wide eyes, soft brown hair that framed a heart shaped face. She was tiny but feisty and rather pretty but he never admit that.

She glanced up at him. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, I just didn’t expect someone so um, young.” Alec flimsily explained.

Clara looked at him. “Is that a problem?”

“Hmm…?” Alec blurted slightly distracted. “Err, no,” He winced. Alec frowned. Why was he feeling so tongue tied?

She smirked slightly and continued reading.

After a few minutes she put down the file.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Clara said.

Alec just looked at her. “Um, like what?”

“Anything,” She replied shrugging. “Favorite color, funny story, anything. I just want to get to know you before we officially get started.” Clara explained.

“Uh,” Alec stuttered feeling nervous. This was the part he always dreaded. “I’m not much of a chatterbox.” He admitted.

“I know,” Clara replied. “Martha said you mastered the art of silence.” She said sipping her coffee.

“I'll bet she did.” He muttered.

“Yeah,” She sighed. “On the bright side she did manage to catch up on her daily crossword.” Clara added jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Alec gave her an unamused look. “Not funny.” He remarked.

“Sorry,” She said. “Just trying to see if there’s a smile under all that scruff.” Clara lightly teased.

“How about this,” Alec scowled. “How about you stick to jokes and I leave, eh?” He stood from his chair. “I don’t even know why I’m here. This is completely daft, I don’t need therapy.” He insisted.

“That’s not what your friends and family say,” Clara pointed out carefully. “Everyone’s worried about you, Alec.”

Alec rolled his eyes. The thought of people caring about him was almost laughable. 

“Yeah, I know everybody suddenly cares!” He scoffed. Alec folded his arms and turned away. “Just a bunch of b.s.” He muttered.

Clara studied him. It was obvious he was hurting, probably a lot longer than people realized.

She leaned forward on her desk and tilted her head. “What’s hurting you, Alec?” 

He scoffed. “Nothing! I’m perfectly fine and if you think I’m going to start breaking down and revealing my life story so you lot can pick up another paycheck you are sorely mistaken!”

Clara sighed. It was obvious he was going to be difficult.

She stood coming closer to him.

“Alec, you’re not fine. You’ve lied to you your coworkers about your health, you haven’t been honest with your daughter it's like every day you’re punishing yourself,” She told him concerned. “I’m sorry but that’s not my idea of being fine.” Clara lightly scoffed.

Alec scowled at her. “And what right do you have to meddle in my business or decide what’s best for me?”

Clara remained defiant. She was determined to get through to him.

“I’m trying to help.” She insisted.

“I don’t want help!” Alec practically shouted.

Clara just looked at him unfazed.

Her big brown concerned eyes were just peering into him like he was some sort of mystery and it was starting to get to him and she knew it, too.

He lowered his head avoiding her gaze.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m going to go, now. I’m done with this nonsense.” Alec walked to the door.

She folded her arms and shrugged.

“Fine but if you don’t come back I’m just going to charge you,” Clara replied simply calling his bluff. “And every appointment that you miss after that. I’m not giving up until you admit you need help and talk to me.” She said firmly.

He scowled at her pressing his lips. “Then I guess I’ll just go broke, then.” Alec snipped at her before slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara stood outside the Broadchurch police station scowling and tapping her foot, completely annoyed. Alec had missed three appointments and she was not happy.

As soon as he came out of the building she approached him.

“Alec?” Clara called coming towards him.

He sighed with some dread. He knew why she was here.

Alec muttered under his breath.

Clara looked at him. “Where have you been?” She wanted to know.

“I’ve been busy.” He replied flimsily.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. You’ve missed three appointments, already.” Clara scowled. “I’m not doing all this for my benefit, you know?”

He sighed. “I know and I’m sorry, okay?”

Clara scoffed. “No, it’s not okay.” She sighed. “Alec, you need help.”

He paused. “I told you,” Alec replied exasperated. “I don’t want therapy. I don’t need it.” Alec insisted.

Clara folded her arms and shrugged. “Sorry but that’s not how it works.”

He scowled at her. “You’re a very bossy young lady, you know that?”

She clinched her small fists. “At least I care,” Clara said determined. “And I think under all that stubbornness and stupidity is a good man who’s’ hurting and I want to help.”

He just looked at her. Part of him wanting to believe that she could help him but still too reluctant to accept. He had been open to someone before and suffered the cost. It wasn’t a path he was willing to go down again.

Clara sighed. “Just give me one chance, one visit. That’s all and if it doesn’t help then we’ll just forget it, okay?” She offered. “But I can’t just let you walk around hurting and depressed. That’s not who I am.”

Alec shook his head.

“I appreciate it but I’m still not going,” He replied simply. “I just don’t feel comfortable with this.” He started walking again.

Clara was growing frustrated. She stopped him.

“Why not?” She asked.

“First off you’re too young to ever understand anything that’s been going on with me and second pouring out my feelings is just something I don’t do. Yes, I hold it in but I manage,” He said annoyed. “Now if you don’t mind I like to get home.” Alec huffed.

Clara nodded shrugging her shoulder. “Fine, if that’s the way you want it.” She reached into her pocket pulling out a piece of paper. “Here.” She said.

He frowned reading it. “What’s this?”

“Your bill for the missed appointments as promised,” Clara replied. “And I’m going to keep charging you as long as you keep acting like an arse.” She added firmly.

He gave her a look.

“Don’t worry, it’s a standard practice,” She pointed out. She met his eyes. “Just come to an appointment and the charges will stop.” Clara sang.

Alec just scowled at her. 

“But it’s up to you.” She added walking away. 

Alec groaned. This woman was going to be the end of his sanity, yet!

 

The next day Clara waited patiently at her desk. She was going to try, she really was. After all everybody deserved a second chance even someone as stubborn as Alec but much to her dismay he didn’t show up. Though she wasn’t that surprised. 

She tapped her pen on her desk and sighed heavily.

“So much for that.” Clara muttered.

Just her phone rang. She hoped it was Alec.

“Hello?” She answered hopeful. It was Danny.

“Clara, hi!” He said cheerfully. 

“Oh, hi.” Clara said slightly disappointed.

Clara shoulders slumped as she sank in her seat feeling defeated. 

Danny’s tone became concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She sighed. “Just getting ready to leave for the day.”

“Now,” He said surprised. “It’s only three?”

“Yeah but my last appointment was Alec and he never showed…again.” Clara muttered.

“Well, I kind of knew this would happen.” Danny sighed. There was hint of 'I told you so' in his voice.

Clara frowned. “I think you’re enjoying this.”

“I’m not,” He insisted. “I just meant that you can’t help them all.” Danny clarified. “And that’s okay, some people are stubborn.” He added.

“I suppose.” She mumbled.

“Look, how about I come over and cook dinner?” He offered.

Clara smiled slightly. “Okay. See you at six?”

“I’ll be there with bells on!” He declared.

She giggled. “Okay, I’ll see ya, later.”

Clara hung up the phone and sighed. She glanced at her phone and checked it once more to see if Alec had called but her voicemail was empty.

She shook her head. Why was she bothering?

“Maybe Danny’s right,” She thought sadly. “Maybe you can't help everybody.”

Disappointed Clara grabbed her purse and slowly clicked off the light before walking out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Hope you like these two chapters :)

Alec sat there staring at his phone like it was going to speak or something. Maybe he should call her, he wondered? At least apologize? He glanced at the clock. It was almost four, Clara was probably gone. Quite right, too, he reasoned. Alec knew he had been rude to her.

“You didn’t go, again did you?” Alec suddenly heard a voice say.

He glanced up at Ellie who was standing by the door frame.

Alec glanced back down pretending to be interested in a file.

“Go where?” He replied even though he knew what she was referring to.

“You know where. Your sessions,” She said walking in. “I know you haven’t been going.” Ellie added standing at his desk.

He shifted in his seat like a caught little boy.

“Spying on me, then?” He remarked.

“No,” Ellie replied folding her arms. “But I did notice the little pile of pink missed appointment slips there.” She gestured at his desk.

Alec scowled. “Yeah, Clara has a habit of reminding me.” He grumbled. “Keeps charging me every time I miss an appointment.”

“Then go.” Ellie said.

“I can’t,” Alec replied. “I’m rubbish at talking to these people.” He pointed at her. “Anyway it’s your fault I’m in the mess.”

Ellie shrugged. “Guess, we’re even, then. After all you helped put me in therapy, remember?” She scoffed. “God, knows I hated you for that.”

Alec sighed. “I’m sorry but you were a mess after the trial. I was just trying to help.” He replied sincerely.

“Well, so am I.” She insisted.

Alec sighed. “I can’t relate to her. She’s twenty-nine!”

Ellie chuckled. “So? Mine was twenty-three, red hair and looked like a model,” She scoffed sitting on the edge of his desk. “You want to talk intimidating?” She glanced at him. “But in the end she was very helpful.”

Alec just grunted.

Ellie studied him a minute then got an idea. She knew how to get to him.

She paced around the room, casually. “Well, then I guess since you don’t need therapy, you obviously don’t need this job, then.”

His head shot up. “Excuse me?”

Ellie shrugged. “Well, just if you don’t care about yourself, you apparently don’t care about this department.”

Alec glared at her.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. “DI Miller, has a nice ring to it.”

Alec quickly rose from his seat. “Now wait a minute,” He shouted. “I may have been assigned to this job but I care about it very much and I worked damn hard to earn it back and the respect of the force and I refuse to let you or anybody take that away from me!”

She then granted him a small smile. “Then you have to take care of yourself.”

Suddenly he realized what she was trying to do and her words slowly sank in. She was right. If he didn’t want to lose everything he had worked so hard to get back he had to get help.

Ellie met his eyes. “You’ll go?”

Alec nodded. “I’ll go.” He looked at her smirking. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know!” She sang leaving.

 

The next morning Clara sat at her desk looking over some new appointments being a new therapist was more hectic than she thought. Though she was tempted she didn’t bother looking at the clock, Alec wasn’t going to show up. She was almost tempted to drop him but too embarrassed at the same time. She promised Martha she could help Alec and she let her down. No, she tell her, later.  
Clara sighed and continued working.

“I hate timers,” She suddenly heard a nervous voice say. It was Alec.

Clara glanced up from the computer and saw him standing there. To say she was shocked was an understatement but she was also pleased.

He gave a nervous cough. “They’re kind of annoying, give too much pressure to talk and all that. So if we could talk without timers that would be…you know good.”

“Uh, okay,” She replied. Clara smiled slightly. “I don’t use them anyway.”

Alec nodded. “Um, I’m sorry about those missed appointments…I was wrong,” He admitted.

She shook her head. “It’s okay, I wasn’t really going to charge you anyway,” Clara replied smiling slightly. She lowered her gaze. “I just wanted you to trust me to help you.”

“I know.” He said softly.

She looked at him. “What made you change your mind?”

Alec sighed. “A very nosy DS name Ellie Miller.”

Clara smirked.

A small smile finally broke across his face.

She sighed. “Well, won’t you have a seat, then?”

He nodded and slowly sat down.

Clara was about to start with her usual questions but an idea struck her. Instead she looked at him curious.

“Tell me about this Ellie Miller,” She said intrigued. "Is she a friend?"

Alec smirked and started telling her about Ellie.

Clara suppressed a smile.

She had did it! Alec was finally talking to her!


	5. Chapter 5

Clara watched Alec sit there periodically glance out the window and awkwardly tap his fingers on the arm of the chair. Once again he was quiet, quite the contrast from the other day. It was almost like he retreated backwards or something. But she could tell he was trying.

Alec could feel her staring at him. 

He shifted in his seat. “Sorry,” Alec apologized. “Must be boring you, huh?”

“It’s okay,” Clara assured him. “We’ve got time.” She said taking a sip of her coffee.

He nodded.

God, why couldn’t he speak? It wasn’t like he didn’t have things to say, he just felt tongue tied around her for some reason.

She tilted her head. “It’s okay to be shy, you know?”

Alec smirked. “I’m not really shy,” He sighed. “Awkward, maybe. Mind you, though I’m very good at questioning suspects.” He pointed out.

She smiled. “Well, that’s something, yeah?”

He smiled slightly. Then became quiet again.

Clara glanced at her clock. It was almost lunch, she realized. An idea came to her.

“I bet I know why you can’t speak,” She said. “It’s almost noon, nobody can talk on an empty stomach, can they, now?” Clara said pulling back her chair.

She grabbed her purse. “Come on.” Clara said.

Alec frowned confused. “Where are we going?”

“I know a food truck down the block that serves amazing burgers!” She commented.

“What about the session?” He asked.

“We’ll still have it,” Clara replied. “No law says we have to stay cooped up here, right?” She added.

Alec shrugged. “Suppose not.”

Clara smiled. “Come on, then.”

Alec sighed and followed her.

 

Once outside they ended up at a nearby park, Alec sat on a bench while Clara got their food from a pink and blue tie-dyed truck with the word ‘Echo’ written in bold white letters. The customers all looked like emo health food nuts. He started to question what he had gotten himself into.

A few minutes later she came him with a white paper bag and a two Styrofoam cups.

“Here ya’ go,” She smiled sitting beside him. “One sandwich and a soda.”

Alec muttered a ‘thanks’ then glanced inside the silver wrapper. It kind of looked like a hamburger but he wasn’t sure.

He frowned.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

“Veggie burger.” She replied simply.

He arched his eyebrow. “Veggie burger?”

Clara nodded taking a bite of hers.

Alec frowned at it. “That’s not a hamburger, it’s a food crime.” He remarked.

“Well, I like them,” She shrugged. “Besides I’ve got a nice figure and I like to keep it.” Clara replied simply.

He continued to stare at it uncertain. 

Clara glanced at him. “Go on,” She sighed. “You might like it.”

Alec still wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings so he took a big bite. Surprisingly, it was pretty good. He nodded. 

“Well?” She said meeting his eyes.

He shrugged. “Not bad,” Alec swallowed. “Considering I’ve never had one before.” He remarked.

Clara smiled as he took another bite.

"You like it, though." She teased.

He grunted. "I suppose," Alec glanced at her. "Just don't tell Miller, she'll never let me live it down." He said shaking his head.

Clara smirked and sipped her soda.

“So tell me about your family?” She said. Clara glanced at him. “Weren’t you married once?”

He nodded sipping hid drink. “Yeah, Tess, she was also my partner,” Alec sighed. “Left me for another man.”

“That must’ve been rough.” She replied.

Alec scoffed. “Wasn’t exactly a crowning moment in my life.”

Clara swallowed her drink. “How did Daisy take it?”

He shook his head. “Didn’t tell her. I couldn't. I didn’t want her to hate her mother, I want her to respect her.”

“So what did you tell her?” Clara asked.

He shrugged. “That she and I just fell out of love,” Alec sighed heavily. “And maybe we did. I mean I did work a lot so perhaps it was my fault.” He swallowed. “I did try, flowers, dinners…but wasn’t enough.”

Alec’s eyes grew sad and regretful. It was obvious it still hurt.

Clara didn’t think it was fair. Yes, he had his faults but Alec really seemed like a nice guy, who tried hard to keep his family together.

She lowered her gaze then looked at him. “As a therapist I would tell you that it wasn’t your fault and you tried your best,” Clara sighed. “But as a friend I think I’ll tell you that you are a good guy and Tess was a fool for leaving you.”

He smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

Clara grinned and they continued eating

Alec then he started smirking.

“What?” Clara said.

“I just realized my daughter is going to have a cow when I tell her that I finally ate a veggie burger!” He chuckled.

Clara smirked. “And you liked it.” She added giggling.

They both started laughing.

Alec smiled. Maybe having a therapist wasn’t so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy Hardy studied her father as he sipped his orange juice at the breakfast table. She swore he was humming as he read the morning paper. Something was going on, she could tell.

“Okay,” Daisy sighed sitting back in her chair. “What’s going on?”

Alec looked up at her. “What?”

She smirked. “Come on, who is she?”

“She?” He replied completely clueless.

Daisy scoffed. “Come on, dad, you’re smiling and humming. Something is going on.”

He shrugged. “So I’m humming. Is that a crime?”

“No, but it’s obvious you’ve met someone.” She sang.

Alec sighed. “And how would you know?” He replied.

“Daughter instincts.” She replied simply.

“Is that what they’re calling it,” He remarked. “I thought it was called overreacting.” Alec replied.

“Dad!” She groaned.

“Daisy,” He mimicked. Alec sighed getting up for another glass of juice. “For your information I haven’t met anybody. It’s just the therapy has been very helpful that’s all.”

Just then he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out and checked. It was a text from Clara. He smiled.

Clara: ‘Hi, new therapy idea, meet me at the park tomorrow and bring some skates.’

He arched his eyebrow curious. Skates? What did she have planned?

Alec: ‘Why?’

Clara: *giggles* ‘You’ll see.’

He smirked and replied ‘Okay’ before placing his phone back.

Whatever she had planned he trusted her. He smiled slightly at that. He trusted her.

“Is she pretty?’ Daisy asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Is who pretty?" He asked.

"Your therapist." She replied.

Alec scoffed. “What kind of question is that?”

“What? It’s a proper question.” She replied shrugging.

He gave her his dad look. “No, it’s a stalling question,” Alec glanced at his watch. “And we’re already running late, come on I got to get you to school.” He finished the last of his juice.

Daisy just sighed and grabbed her backpack and they headed out the door.

Actually Alec didn’t want to answer the question. Yes, he thought Clara was pretty but it was completely innocent but if he told Daisy that she’d be planning their wedding for sure. He just hoped the matter would be forgotten.

 

Clara sat at her office going over a file when her phone rang.

“Dr. Oswald?” She answered.

“Hi.” Danny’s annoyed voice answered back.

Clara frowned confused. “Danny, hi,” She said puzzled. “What’s wrong?”

“You forgot to call me again, last night.” He snipped.

Clara winced. Damn, she forgot again! 

She had promised to call him so they could discuss dinner plans with Amy and Rory, they were celebrating their friends’ engagement, tonight!

“I’m sorry,” She apologized. “I was busy yesterday…I”

“Yeah, I know,” Danny huffed. “With Alec.” “You know you’ve been spending a lot of time with him.” He grunted.

Clara frowned. “Have not. Anyway everything we’ve done has been part of his therapy.” She shrugged.

“Lunch at the café, the walks in the park?” He scoffed.

Clara rolled her eyes. “I have to be creative with him. He’s not good at opening up.”

“Yeah, but I bet he’s good at other things.” He muttered.

That made Clara angry. He had no right to imply that she was doing anything improper with Alec.

“You might want to rephrase that, Mister!” She snapped offended.

Danny immediately regretted his words. “I’m sorry, okay,” He sighed. “It’s just frustrating when I don’t see or hear from you.”

Clara soften her tone. ‘Well, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to snap. But may I remind you I do have other patients not just Alec.”

“I know.” He replied. “I’m sorry.” Danny added.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again. “I’ll see ya’ tonight at the restaurant?” He asked carefully.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss this for the world!” She smiled.

“Okay, love you!” He said sounding happier.

Clara smiled slightly. “Love you, too.” She said hanging up.

For some reason saying that felt strange. She sighed thinking about tonight part of her was excited but part of her dreaded another awkward evening with Danny.

Things between them had been tense. Clara just hoped everything would go right tonight.

 

“To Amy and Rory!” Danny declared happily raising his glass.

“Amy and Rory!” Clara chimed in. Everyone clinked glasses and drank their soda. The noise in the pizzeria seemed to match the happy mood of the newly engaged couple. Everything so far had gone perfect! 

Amy blushed. Her face almost matching her red hair.

“You guys,” She smiled. “You’re going to make me cry again!” She sniffed.

Rory grinned placing his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

Clara smiled. “I’m just so happy for you two!”

“Thanks,” She grinned. “And don’t forget you and me are going wedding dress shopping this Saturday.” Amy added.

Clara beamed at her friend. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Rory glanced at Clara and Danny, curious. “So have you two ever thought of tying the knot?” He asked.

They both answered at the same time but they’re responses were completely different.

Danny nodded. “Yeah, actually…”

Clara shook her head sipping her drink. “No, not really…” They’re sentences trailed.

Amy and Rory just looked at them.

Clara glanced at Danny feeling awkward. She hadn’t expected Danny to answer ‘yes’. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him but marriage really hadn’t crossed her mind, yet. Besides what was the rush?

He looked at her slightly surprised. “You don’t want to get married?” Danny questioned.

“No, I mean yes, I do…” Clara stumbled. She shrugged her shoulders. “Just not right now.” She admitted.

Danny just pursed his lips and nodded. Obviously that was not what he wanted to hear.

There was a pregnant awkward silence before Amy spoke.

“So Clara how’s the new job?” She asked changing the subject.

Clara smiled slightly. “It’s great, going well. Met some nice people.”

She caught Danny rolling his eyes. Okay, another touchy subject, she realized. God, she couldn’t win, tonight!

Clara swallowed forcing a smile. “So Amy let’s see that ring, again, yeah?”

Amy smiled as she lifted her hand proudly showcasing the heart shaped diamond ring while Rory and Danny got into next year’s soccer season.

Clara smiled rehearing Amy’s story how Rory purposed but deep down she wanted to cry.

Tonight had turned into a disaster!


	7. Chapter 7

During the car ride home Clara was silent, she gazed out the window at the passing cars. The tension was thick and heavy. After the silent treatment Danny had given her at the restaurant there was no point in talking. 

Danny glanced at her as he drove and finally spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to get married?”

Clara sighed. “I never said that. I just said I wasn’t ready.”

“That’s not the impression I was getting,” He scoffed. “Especially the way you keep forgetting about me.” Danny grunted.

Clara scoffed. “That is not true,” She folded her arms and sat back. “You know sometimes I think my cat gets me more than you do.”

“Sure you don’t mean Alec.” He muttered bitterly.

Clara bit the inside of her cheek annoyed and angry. She looked at him hurt.

“Alec is my patient and my friend,” Clara defended. “And at least he’s acting more mature than you are, right now!” She snapped.

Danny muttered something but Clara didn’t hear it. In fact she didn’t care, she was tired of talking. She just stared out the window the rest of the way home in silence. 

 

The next day Alec looked up at Clara, reluctantly as she handed him a helmet. He sighed staring at it.

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?” He asked.

Clara smirked. “You need to learn not to be so serious. You told me you didn’t have much fun as a kid so we’re going to rediscover your childhood by having fun. This is also a good stress reliever.”

Alec gave her a look as he carefully stood. “I think the only thing I’m going to accomplish is becoming Britain’s most clumsy cop.”

“Oh, hush,” She smirked lightly tapping his arm. “You might have fun.” Clara pointed out.

She watched him stand.

Clara really appreciated Alec’s willingness to try something new, it meant he had faith in what she was doing. Which was more than could be said for some people.

Clara mentally scolded herself. No, she wasn’t going to think about last night or Danny.

“You got it?” Clara asked squeezing his hand.

“I hope so.” He muttered.

Just hang on to my hand,” Clara met his eyes. “I won’t let you fall.” She promised.

He smiled slightly. His knees wobbled a bit.

“I got you.” Clara said holding onto him.

Alec scoffed. “I trust you. It’s my legs I’m worried about listening.”

Clara smirked. “You’ve got this.”

He just grunted as they slowly started. It was a rough start, a few curses and stumbles but eventually Alec managed to get a hang of it.

He smiled. “Huh, look at me! I’m skating! Or at least not falling on my arse.” Alec joked.

She grinned. “See? Told ya’.”

He shook his head. “God, I hope Olly’s not around watching.”

Clara just shrugged. “If he is, he’ll just see a handsome DI skating with a pretty girl.”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, I can it see it in the papers pretty therapist skates with bumbling detective!” 

Clara just rolled her eyes. She really needed to work on his self-esteem.

After a few minutes they found a bench to sit on.

“Well, what you think?” She asked handing him a bottle of water.

He shrugged as he removed his skates. “Interesting but I think I like good old fashion walking.”

Alec sipped some water.

She smirked then her phone started ringing. Clara groaned. She knew who it was.

Danny.

Clara couldn’t deal with him right now. She knew Danny was trying to apologize, he had all morning but Clara wasn’t hearing it.

Alec watched her take her phone and quickly hit mute before placing it back. He noticed she looked upset.

She shook her head.

“Sometimes I hate men.” Clara muttered.

Alec cleared his throat letting his presence be known.

She lightly smirked at him. “Not you!”

Clara then sighed. Something was wrong.

He looked at her concerned. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“No…well…” Clara sighed trying to get the words out. “Sometimes Danny acts like a twit.” She said softly.

“I take it Danny is your boyfriend?” He guessed.

She nodded. “I mean he’s a good guy he just doesn’t like that I’m a therapist. Thinks I should go back to teaching…” Clara lowered her gaze hugging herself. “To be honest we haven’t been seeing eye to eye on a lot of things, lately.” She said sadly.

Alec glanced down at his water bottle. He knew what she was going through. The arguing, the fighting. Having gone through it himself with Tess, he understood, completely.

He touched her hand.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said sincerely.

“Thanks.” She replied softly.

Alec sighed. “I wished I had known, you should’ve cancelled today’s appointment, I would have understood. I know what it's like coming to work when you're upset.”

Clara looked at him shaking her head. “No, I wanted to come to work. Work actually relaxes me.”

He smirked. “Now, you sound like me.” Alec joked trying to get her to smile.

She cracked a small smile.

Clara shrugged. “Anyway, I like hanging around you.” She admitted.

He scoffed. “I think you’re the first person that’s ever said that to me.”

“What?” Clara said. “You have some good qualities,” She shrugged. “You’re kind, dedicated, sweet…”

Alec laughed. “You sure you’re talking about me?”

She gave him a look. “Yes and when a therapist complements you don’t argue about it.”

He nodded. “Yes, boss.” Alec glanced at her. “And you’re an excellent therapist and when a patient says that you can’t argue about it, either.”

Clara smirked blushing a little. Alec always had a way of making her feel special and important.

Alec sighed. “Better be getting back. I've got a meeting.”

“Yeah,” Clara said softly as he stood. She kind of wished he could stay longer. But it was getting late.

Alec touched her shoulder.

“It’ll get better.” He told her.

Clara just smiled slightly at him. She didn’t quite believe him.

He started to go but paused and looked at her.

“Listen, um, if you need to talk or…you know want to just rant,” He said carefully. “Feel free to call me, okay?” Alec offered.

Clara smiled. “Thanks.”

He smiled and left.

Clara sighed.

At least she had somebody on her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Clara had a boyfriend, Alec thought to himself. Of, course she did, he reasoned. Clara was pretty and kind, why wouldn’t she?

He sat at his desk tapping his pen on some folders trying to work but he was distracted. For some reason he was bothered. There was a twinge of jealousy that shouldn’t be there. It was silly, really.  
Clara had a boyfriend and that was good and he hoped they could work things out, he told himself. So why didn’t he believe it?

Just then there was a tap on the door, he looked up at Ellie who was standing there by the door frame.

“You ready for the meeting, sir?” She asked.

Alec nodded. “Meeting, right.” He muttered. He almost forgot. Mam, wanted to discuss the new traffic protocols.

"Coming." He grunted.

Ellie looked at him strangely. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?” He asked getting up.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ellie casually shrugged. “Maybe because you drew a large C on Conner’s file?” She observed.

He looked down realizing he drew a large blue C on a suspect’s folder. He groaned.

“Damn it!” He muttered feeling stupid. What was wrong with him? God, he was a mess!

She suppressed a snicker.

“Don’t start.” He warned avoiding her smirk.

Ellie held up her hands. "Wasn't going to say a word, sir."

He gave her a look as he grabbed his jacket while holding the folder.

"The file." Ellie reminded him.

He was still holding it. Not sure what to do with the file he handed it to Ellie.

She frowned. “What am I supposed to do with this?” Ellie scoffed.

He simply shrugged. “Put it the C file drawer, of course.”

Ellie rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go!” He said walking past.

Ellie just muttered something under her breath about him being a twit and followed him.

 

The next afternoon Alec walked into his appointment expecting to see Clara instead he was surprised to see Martha at her desk.

She glanced up smiling at him. “Hi, come on in!”

He walked in slowly. “Hi,” Alec said confused. “Um, where’s Dr. Oswald?”

Martha sighed. “Had a doctor’s appointment so I’m filling in for her.”

Alec frowned. Clara didn’t mention a doctor’s appointment.

“It isn’t serious, is it?” He asked concerned.

“No, just routine,” Martha assured him.

Alec wasn’t quite convinced. If it was nothing then why didn’t Clara tell him? She normally told him everything. Something had to be wrong.

She then stood from her chair.

“Just have a seat. I have to go get my timer from my office.”

“Timer?” Alec frowned making a face.

She sighed. “I know you don’t like them but since I’m doing hers’ and my appointments I need to make sure I stay on track.” Martha explained.

Alec nodded. Made sense.

She smiled at him before leaving.

But Alec wasn’t sticking around. He had to check on Clara. He was pretty sure she was okay but he just had to be sure.

Alec left a note apologizing before sneaking out.

 

Clara sighed pouring herself some tea. She was happy to be home and in her sweats and even more happy that she didn’t have to see her doctor for another year! Clara hated checkups! 

She sipped her tea and gently rubbed her cat’s ear as she skimmed through a magazine.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Clara frowned. She wasn’t expecting anybody.

She answered the door and was surprised to see Alec standing there.

“Alec?!” She exclaimed.

“Hi.” He replied awkwardly but relieved that she was okay.

“What are you doing here?” Clara asked letting him in.

Alec shrugged. “Just in the neighborhood.” He flimsily explained.

She looked at him strangely. "You live across town." Clara pointed out.

"It was nearby." He shrugged.

“Oh,” Clara looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "It's 3:15 p.m.” She questioned.

“Yeah.” He replied nonchalant, hoping she wouldn’t figure out what he had done.

Clara nodded. “But you don’t get off work until five?”

Alec nodded.

“And you had an appointment at three?” She confirmed.

Alec nodded again. Slowly. She had caught him.

She sighed folding her arms. “You didn’t skip an appointment, did you?”

“No,” He remarked.

She continued to give him that look.

Alec exhaled then gestured with his hand. “I walked out before it started.” He admitted. 

Clara scoffed. “You did what?”

Alec sighed. “I skipped, okay? Charge me if you want,” He remarked.  
He then shrugged. “You didn’t show up, I was worried. Martha wouldn’t get into details so I thought I check on you. I care about you.” He admitted.

Clara just looked at him slightly smirking. She had to admit she was touched.

She sighed. “Well, thank you,” Clara said.

“You’re not mad?” He said.

She shook her head.

Alec could breathe again.

“So was everything okay? At the doctor’s?” He asked carefully.

Clara suppressed a smile and came closer.

“Yes, it was just my annual checkup.” She assured him.

Alec now felt a kind of silly. He felt even worse for walking out on Martha. Deep down he knew Clara would be alright so what possessed him to act like that?

It felt like even her cat was looking at him like he was daft.

He nodded understanding.

“Right, so I basically overreacted, didn’t I?” Alec confirmed.

“Just a little.” She replied suppressing a smile.

He sighed. “I’ll just go, then.”

Clara worried she had made him feel bad and stopped him.

“Wait,” She said stopping him. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t,” Alec assured her. “I do feel a little silly, though.” He admitted smirking slightly.

Clara tilted her head at him. “Why? You were just worried and you were showing you care. I think that’s nice.” She smiled.

Alec smiled at her.

She felt her heart flutter. His dark brown eyes just seemed so hypnotic for some reason.

“Thanks,” He said. He sighed. “But I better go I’ve got to get back to work.” Alec said.

She nodded.

Alec squeezed her hand before going.

“Alec?” She said.

He paused.

Acting on impulse Clara came closer and stood on tip toe kissing his cheek slightly surprising him.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

Alec just smiled and left.

Clara leaned against the door feeling conflicted, the feel of his skin left a pleasant spark on her lips. It was nice. She shook her head. No, it was just a friendly kiss, she told herself.

But even her cat was looking at her suspiciously.

Clara scowled at the cat. “Oh, hush, we’re just friends.”

But even the cat didn’t believe her words and secretly neither did she.


	9. Chapter 9

Did she love him, Clara wondered? No, that wasn’t possible. She was with Danny. She loved Danny, she told herself. Just then she felt something tapping her shoulder. It was a popcorn bowl reminding her she was on a date.

She suddenly felt silly for thinking about another man while Danny was next to her. They sat in her living room on her couch watching some old movie that at the moment Clara could care less about.

“You want some?” Danny asked.

Clara really didn’t but she took some anyway. The popcorn was tasteless in her mouth.

“You okay?” Danny asked.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Sure?” He replied.

“Yeah,” Clara assured him. “Rough day.” She lied.

He nodded and pulled her close.

It felt kind of strange. It didn’t feel right. Deep down Clara wanted Alec’s arm around her. She wanted Alec here.

 

The house was quiet. Daisy was visiting her mother. Alec was in kitchen leaning against the counter trying to make sense of a permission form for a school field trip.

He frowned as he read it. Just then he heard a knock on the kitchen door.

Alec glanced up and saw Clara standing there with a paper bag. He looked at the clock. It was rather late but deep down he was happy to see her.

He opened the door.

“Clara, hi!” Alec said.

Clara smiled. “Hi, hope I’m not intruding.” She said.

He shook his head. “Nah, Daisy’s at her mums’. What brings you by?”

Clara wasn’t sure. She just missed him but she couldn’t tell him that.

She casually smiled. “Just in the neighborhood. Thought I visit.”

Alec nodded. “At 10:30 P.M?” He clarified.

Clara shrugged her shoulder. “Worked for you.”

He smirked. “Fair enough.”

She smiled holding up the bag. “I brought tea and donuts.”

Alec smiled. “Sounds nice. I could use a break from these school forms.” He sighed.

“School forms?” Clara asked coming inside.

“Yeah, a field trip at Daisy’s school.” Alec explained.

She pulled two Styrofoam cups and a small box of glazed donuts.

“Where they going?” Clara asked.

“Akhaten beach.” He replied biting into a donut.

She nodded. “That sounds nice.”

“I suppose,” He replied. Alec sighed. “But what happened to the days of museums and parks?” He scoffed. “If Daisy wants to go to the beach I’ll just take her.”

“Well, I think that’s good.” Clara replied taking a bite of her donut.

He sipped some tea and made a face. “Ugh, I wish I could say the same for the tea.”

Clara giggled. “Sorry, that’s all they had.”

He sighed. “It’s okay,” Alec stared at his cup. “After all this time I still can’t get used to herbal flavored water.” He joked.

She smiled taking his cup.

“Let me see what I can do.” She said going to his fridge.

“You got any juice?” Clara asked.

“Orange juice.” He replied.

“That’ll work,” She said. Clara poured just a little into his cup before handing it back. “Try that.”

Alec looked at her then at his cup.

"Go on." She said.

He grunted taking a sip

He nodded with approval. “Mm, not bad.”

“See? Just needs a little a doctoring.” Clara shrugged.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

Alec glanced at her sincerely. “You know since being around you...you make a lot of things easier to bear…not just tea.” He lightly joked.

Clara blushed. “Thanks!”

He smiled at her.

He really had a beautiful smile, she realized. Everything about him was beautiful not just looks but also who he was. He was genuinely a kind deep person and he made her feel important and like what she thought and felt mattered.

It was wrong but she had to know. She had to find out if what she was feeling was a friendship or something else.

Clara looked at him as he briefly glanced back down at the field trip form. He took another sip of tea.

“Um, Alec?” She said.

He glanced up. “Yeah?”

“Could you do me a favor?” She asked.

Alec nodded. “Sure, what?”

“I need to check something.” She said moving him in front of her.

He looked at her strangely. “What are you doing?”

“I just need to see something,” Clara said. She looked at him, the butterflies were swarming. This was the craziest idea she ever had.

Alec could tell something was off.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

She swallowed. Now or never, she told herself.

“You trust me, yeah?" Clara asked.

Alec scoffed. “Of course, I do.”

Clara nodded then took a deep breath and stood on tip toes gently pressing her lips against his, he gave a muffle of surprise. She expected him to pull away but instead he pressed back even placing his hands on her waist moving up her back holding her close.

And what was supposed to be a simple two second peck became something longer and passionate. Clara pulled him closer letting his lips softly nip and pull hers. It was the most gentle and loving kiss she ever felt. Just wonderful!

That was when Clara realized the truth.

She was in love with Alec.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly comes out of hiding* Hello there! Wow, long time, no see, huh?  
> I apologize, tbh, I had a loss of confidence in these Alec/Clara stories and really wasn't sure where this one was going but I noticed they were getting some attention and I had a shot of inspiration and that was just enough of boost that I needed! (Besides I do like writing these) :)
> 
> So let's continue, shall we! :)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! *hearts!*

Alec couldn't believe it! He was in shock but it was blissful shock! Clara was actually kissing him! He had no idea why this was happening but just holding her was everything! Her lips were soft and sweet. There was a spark in her kiss he hadn’t felt in so long. It was wonderful!

But it was also wrong. Clara had a boyfriend. He made himself pull back. His face was crimson and he started apologizing.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “I didn’t mean…” He started to say.

Clara was also beet red and just as embarrassed as him. This hadn’t gone as she planned. She thought it would just be a simple peck and nothing more. God, what he must be thinking of her right now!

“It’s alright,” She quickly replied. “My idea, my fault.” Clara said awkwardly.

He just looked at her. She was so beautiful. Part of him wanted to kiss her, again. God, what was he thinking?! He quickly dismissed the thought.

Clara sighed. “I…I better go.”

Alec nodded. “Right,” He said. “Thanks for the coffee and doughnuts.” He said trying to smile.

Clara smiled faintly and slowly left.

Alec just stood there mentally cursing himself. What had he done?

 

The next day Alec was trying to go through some papers, but that kiss was still on his mind. He had to admit it was nice. It had been a long time since anyone special like Clara had come in into his life. Deep down he wished she had stayed.

Just then he heard a knock.

He sighed half expecting it to be Ellie.

“Come in!” He grunted.

Instead he saw Clara walked in.

Alec sat up. “Clara, hi," He said surprised. "What are you doing here?”

She shrugged and smiled. “Just taking a break from work and wondered if you wanted to grab some lunch?”

He glanced at his watch.

“Um, at 9:45 A.M?" Alec questioned.

Clara scoffed. “Well, I meant later, of course.”

"You know you could've called." He pointed out.

She shrugged. 

"Yeah, well, it got stuffy in there and I needed some air besides no law says I can't visit, right?" Clara flimsily explained. 

Despite trying to sound casual there was a nervousness in her tone and he knew why. The kiss from last night was obviously hanging over her head, too.

Alec looked at her. They needed to talk about the kiss.

He slowly stood. “Clara, I think we need to talk.”

She casually shrugged avoiding his eyes.

“About what?” Clara replied softly.

He sighed. “I think you know what.”

Clara shook her head. 

“I don’t want to,” She said softly. “Cause then I’d have to say how much liked it,” She glanced at him sadly. “And that’s the problem. I did.” Clara admitted.

Alec just looked at her. 

She sighed.

“I’m really trying to make things work with Danny and…I’ve really fallen for you," She then lowered her gaze and scoffed. "No, I'm not, I'm totally in love with you...but I can’t just leave him and...” Clara explained her voice cracking a bit. She then looked at him sadly. “You and I both know neither of us can cheat. Not really.”

He nodded slowly. “True. I know the feeling of being cheated on and though I’m not crazy about Danny…I couldn’t repeat that pain on someone else.” Alec looked at her.

"But I love you, too." He admitted.

Clara sniffed.

“So, we’re stuck.” She said as a fact.

Alec nodded. “Yeah.”

She came towards him. “But we can be friends, yeah?”

He looked at her, his heart was breaking, and he could tell hers was too, but he smiled slightly.

“Of course.” Alec replied.

Clara gave a small smile. “I’ll call you?”

He nodded again forcing a smile. “Sure. Maybe catch a movie.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, softly. His skin tingled against her lips. God, how he wanted her to stay with him.

“Well, bye.” Clara smiled.

Alec just gave a wave.

As soon as she was gone his heart broke a little more.


End file.
